


The Rapture

by darlingkato



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkato/pseuds/darlingkato
Summary: What else happened after Hort lured Sophie into his office? A tearful reunion between Hort and his eternal first love, Sophie.OTK SPOILERS!version one
Relationships: Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	The Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> Hophie rights! Made for the lovely Giada & her 200 follower contest! Congratulations!

_ All she wanted was the most ordinary of ends: to love with all her heart and to be loved the same way in return. With all her heart, that’s everything she ever wanted.  _

“Who said the beast was dead?” she teased before being cornered by Hort. Who had playfully chased her around the office, until she was trapped. Nowhere else to go. Not that she wanted to run away. She and Hort had been playing a game of emotional tag for years, and finally the game had ended. Hort towered over her, eventually crouching down to her level and grinning at her flustered face. Sophie would have to get used to how brightly his eyes flared up everytime he looked at her. As if she were treasure itself, and he was the sun, covering her with rays that highlighted her in a million different ways. That made her feel seen and understood. Agatha had been right; in the presence of Hort, Sophie felt the Sophiest of them all. 

He leaned over and whispered, “Caught you.” 

And Sophie let herself be caught and kissed. Holding each other firmly, afraid to let go. Sophie had mourned for days, wearing only funeral colors to express her distress at having her happy ending lost. Although her happiness for Agatha never wavered, a strange feeling of dewy-eyed homesickness had taken its place and Sophie thought it would be permanent. Until a miracle happened. 

Something impossible happened. Her story hadn’t forgotten her happy ending. 

_ “Impossible has always been my specialty.”  _ He looked at her with soft eyes. “I’m alive, Sophie, and I’ll never leave you behind. Not ever.” he wiped away at the tears that had fallen. 

“I missed you terribly.” Sophie could feel the knot in her throat forming. 

“I once read a fairytale that said that sometimes..your heart is the only thing worth listening to.” Sophie threw her hands over Hort. Holding him tightly in a hug, one of pure glee, where she clung to his weakened frame. God, she could get used to this. Hort’s body trembled under her embrace, and she knew the feeling was mutual. 

Sophie relished in knowing that Hort was crazy about her. That his heart thumped at close proximity, except now, she could let herself keep it. Keep it near her at all times. She couldn't help feeling giddy at the undivided attention Hort was giving her lips. Feeling bold, she leaned forward and ran kisses down the nook of his neck. Running her lips along his wounded skin and catching the scent of blood… Sophie’s eyes immediately filled with tears. “I missed you.” 

Hort held her close, patting her hair gently.

“You already said that.” he whispered back. “My wounds don’t even hurt anymore. I always feel better than okay when I’m with you.”

They stayed there embracing each other for a while, comforting each other in whispered love confessions. A gust of wind blew through the window, brushing aside the bandages that held Hort’s injuries tight. Sophie examined him thoroughly, her hands gently touching the bruises that covered his torso, and Hort let her. Watching her face as she ran her hands through his body, tucking in his gauzes that were slipping from his body. 

“I never understood the love you had for me.” she finally said. 

Hort held her eyes but turned his head slightly in confusion. 

“Why? Do I really need some deep philosophical reason to love a person? It’s because you’re...you.” He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed her there. 

Sophie’s face reddened. Feeling completely naked under his gaze. They’d always had this connection. An intensity that allowed them to guess what the other was thinking…

Hort nuzzled into the crook of her neck. “I love you.” 

"Yeah, I know," He was doing this on purpose because as soon as her heart sped up, his eyes glittered with mischief. 

“Is this supposed to be a tryst?’ Sophie laughed. 

"If you want it to be," Hort said, holding her gaze with a look filled with want. 

"Yes,” 

Sophie leaned forward and gently tugged at his hands. In seconds, he's at the door, lowering the blind and making sure the lock was shut. Hort ignored the lingering pain on his ankle and leaned over Sophie once more. Lips centimeters away from hers. Then their lips come together once more — both giving each other hungry kisses. Hort released Sophie from his hold. He went around to the front of her, his eyes filled with lust. He could sense nervousness coming from her, but he didn't care. He was determined to have her give in. He leaned toward her, hearing her whimper. He kissed her softly on the lips. He made the kiss passionate quickly. He brought his hands to her neck as he coaxed her lips to open with his tongue in which it slipped into her mouth and touched hers. Maybe she did like being chased around. Sophie had kissed many boys, but none of their kisses had felt extraordinary. Moments with Hort were different. It was these moments of longing and love that kept her there. Locked in place, and wanting to be kissed more. She didn’t care if her lips got swollen. She'd slip her arms around his neck if she weren't restrained. Her heart began to beat even faster, and he sped up to match hers. Electricity went up and down their spines before speeding through their bodies. They broke apart for air. Her eyes were now filled with pure love. Hort trailed kisses down to her neck. Sophie grabbed at his shoulders as if they were the only thing she could hang on to.

"I guess I’m Sophie of Bloodbrook now," she whispered into his ear. 

"What a nice name," Hort whispered back, capturing her lips in a possessive kiss. 

"We’re getting married. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Hort said moaning. 

"Good," Sophie said calmly yet firmly. She touched the sides of his body again. 

“Have you...eaten?” she asked. 

"No, I haven't," Hort admitted sheepishly. "I had to get to you first. Growing up in Bloodbrook was hard. I had to struggle everyday, rummaging through old taverns in search of food. You had to hold on to what was yours. I-I wanted to hold you. I don’t care about anything else. Food can wait." he leaned her over his office desk. Pinning her with only one hand, and enjoying the heat that rose to Sophie’s face. 

Sophie’s heart started to pound. “You still have to eat.” 

Hort looked at Sophie with a soft expression. Reaching a hand to her face, he gently stroked her cheek. “I’ll do whatever you say...later.” He reached over and kissed her once more. 

The concept of Love.Purpose.Food was something she’d only recently started to understand. Realizing that she didn’t need to fight or prove herself worthy of love, had been another lesson she just began to comprehend. Sophie didn’t need to prove herself worthy, she didn’t need to demand love to fill these empty gaps her past had left. She just needed to glance at the purest form of love in order to understand. The two people who loved her way beyond reason, first Agatha then Hort. She’d pushed and teased Agatha's idea of ever being Queen, because who would ever think someone like Agatha would've been destined for leadership? She’d denied the reality of those who loved her most—been blind to the connections that had always been there. Even before her heart had decided, Hort was someone who she’d treasured. For his sulkiness and endless care. 

There had been a time where she was jealous. The more she moved away from these individuals, the more confused and empty she felt. Just like Reena’s mother had told her, “Being a Queen or having grand dreams could get her anything she ever wanted. But only in leaving those things behind could she find what she needed. Sophie had needed love. The purest kind. The love that didn’t benefit from her powers or her blood. She’d thought that Hort’s love had been too good to be true. 

**Love.Purpose.Food**

Agatha and Tedros had been committed to a cause. Nevers lived for themselves, and she would make sure to selfishly keep Hort to herself. Cause his love had been true, obsessive, and caring. Everything she’d ever wanted in a Prince. It was quite funny how she’d never thought Agatha would be a Queen, and how Hort would never be her Prince.

Sometimes dreams change dramatically. Altering your perception of what good, evil, love, and dislike really are. The truth could only hide for so long, and Sophie chose to embrace it. Giving herself permission to be happy. Maybe she should’ve stopped trying to be a control freak. If only she hadn’t been so blind to the truth….

Sophie loved Hort, and sometimes she couldn’t put it into words. Even before she admitted her love, she found herself blabbing out Hort themed monologues. Agatha never failed to point that out. 

“Thinking about me again?” asked Hort in a gruff voice. Hort had always worn his love outside of himself, using it as a shield, and maybe she’d been jealous of how strongly he followed his heart. Not anymore. 

“I’m thinking about you.” Capturing Hort’s lips once more and their arms wrapping around each other. Hort moved them from the table to the nearest wall, pressing her against it and causing her to blush. Once there, they wasted no time in making out. Hort brought his hands to her hips and hoisted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist and crossing at the ankles. Sophie kissed his soft lips, and the action felt right. At last, Sophie didn’t worry about the future or any other sort of ambitious pursuit. Sophie opened her eyes and looked at her lover. She couldn't help but blush a bit. They were undeniably connected, and they would be for the rest of their lives wherever life may take them. 

  
  



End file.
